


Hush

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Itachi takes Sasuke's eyes.





	Hush

The baby tended to make too much noise when he held him, less than with his father who didn’t, although more so than with his mother who did. Yet Itachi was only five when he didn’t question the newly appointed responsibility his parents had disagreed on the night before. 

“Because you’re his big brother,” his mother said, gently placing the crying baby in his arms. “And big brothers are supposed to take care of their little brothers. Big brothers have to keep them safe.”

Silent, his father left the room, but Itachi nodded and sat down on his bed, cradling a head still too large to hold against the palm of his hand.

“Don’t cry. Everything will be okay,” Itachi said, when his mother followed behind his father. He peered at the noisy bundle she left in his arms. Swathed in a thin blanket, revealed was the sight of matted dark hair and a reddened face streaked with mucus and tears. “You’re my responsibility now.”

But the baby continued to cry, continued to squirm as Itachi hummed the lullaby his mother no longer sang. The song began to waver, faded through the sound of the baby’s cries.

“I wonder, little brother,” Itachi whispered, placing a hand over the baby’s eyes, “will you still be able to cry if I take your eyes?”

Gradually, shrill cries became harsh intakes of small breaths.

Itachi removed his hand. “Can you still see me without your eyes?”

The baby peered at Itachi with wide eyes.

Itachi leaned over. Long bangs brushed against the baby’s forehead. Again, he covered the baby’s eyes and took his hand away.

Small fingers curled into a tiny fist reached for Itachi’s face. The baby gurgled and squealed, spit bubbling at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m going to keep your eyes, Sasuke. You don’t need to cry anymore.”


End file.
